The Twisted Reunion
by dawn6
Summary: A Buffy Angel cros over ment to be right after the last episode of Angel. Its prettard to explain you just have to read it for your self i added one more character Dagger and her and Connors relationship is very very twisted and funny so just read it im s


Dagger: -walks though the hotel's front door and looks around dropping her heavy bags to the ground-. "Hello is any body here?" -she shouted walking further in the room she walked towards the huge stairway looking up and noticing a poodle of blood-. "Oh great you can leave the hell mouth but there is still the dead things creeping around". -She didn't even bother to check and see who it was. She felt something behind her she slowly moved her hand towards her side left side pocket and grabbed one of her silver tipped daggers. She quickly turned around kicking the stranger to the ground. -  
  
Angel: -gets kicked to the ground face first then looks at the strange girl in his hotel- "oh your a fast little one now aren't you, I will enjoy drinking you" -he got up and quickly pushed her up to the wall pining her so that she couldn't move. He grinned then turned into his vamp form and went to bite her-  
  
Connor: -shot a single tranquilizer bullet at his father with an evil grin- "hate to break up your dissert but you know how it goes dad." -he walked over to the strange girl and his collapsing fathers body kicking it with enjoyment. Then he looked at the strange girl she had beautiful dark brown hair with bright green bangs and pale blue eyes her clothes were different then any other clothes teen-age girls wore in LA. They were a tight black tank top with black baggy jeans. "Who are you?" -he said staring into her eyes with confusion think why would such a beautiful girl be in this town in this hotel. -  
  
Dagger: -she stood there looking into the strange boys eyes- "he was so strong much stronger then the others" -she pushed up against the wall slowly falling to the bottom. She sat on the floor looking at the body in front of her-  
  
Connor: -watches the girl sit on the ground he walked over to her and sat down next to her with the gun in his hands. Looking at his father laying in front him- "you didn't answer my question" -he glanced at her then back at his father-  
  
Dagger: -she hears the boy talk but she sort of blurs it out then she looked at him- "oh I'm sorry I'm Dagger" -he wasn't even looking at her just at the man in front of her- "so your dads a vampire?"  
  
Connor: "yeah it's no biggy one minute he's good and the next" -he grinned a little- "its pretty sad you know not being able to kill him"  
  
Dagger: -she looked at the boy again but this time not looking away- "what do you mean not being able to kill him he right there, right in front of you" -she passed the boy next to her one of her silver tipped daggers- "I'll give you a head start"  
  
Connor: -looked at the silver tipped dagger twirling it around in his fingers, then passed it back to Dagger- "sorry but I have to resist all temptation"  
  
Dagger: -she put the dagger back in her pocket then looked at him- "I hope you only mean about killing your dad"  
  
Connor: "yah wouldn't look good with the folks"-he thoughts for a moment- "wait what did you mean you hope I don't mean all temptations?"  
  
Gunn: "guess what the folks are home" -he looked at Connor and the strange girl standing in the front of them- "don't get to cozy"  
  
Wesley: -walks over to Angel's body- "how did you do it" -he glanced over at Fred then back at the body he kneeled down next to it- "is he still alive"  
  
Dagger: -slowly got up off the ground with Connor- "with bate other words me apparently I'm tasty" -she grinned as she looked at Connor. - "Then he showed up right before I was I was bit and became a hero" -she kneeled down next to Angel looking at the tranquilizer- "with an elephant tranquilizer"  
  
Fred: "ok that's nice but who are you?" -she looked at the girl then at Connor as he stared at her- "are you Connor's little friend or something?"  
  
Connor: "no she just came here on my watch and he tried to bite her"  
  
Dagger: "that's not the whole story I was sent here from Sunnydale to help I heard you have a bit of an apacholyps on your hands" -looks outside at the darkness and the fire balls falling from the sky then at her watch and notices that its 1 o clock. - "And apparently she was right"  
  
Gunn: "wait a minute did you say she who's she?" -he looked at the strange girl suspiciously as he walked towards her-  
  
Dagger: "oh Buffy you guys know her right she was training me before I left" -she looked at everyone directed there attention to her as Angel got up and ran out of the hotel. She ran after him with Connor she grabbed both of her silver tipped daggers out of her side pockets and threw them at him-  
  
Angel: -heard two daggers coming towards him, he grinned evilly as he just simply ducked at the exact moment that they went over him and they hit two other vampires-. "Poor little bastards they didn't even have a chance". -He ran into an empty alley and jumped on top of the roof of a near by building- .  
  
Connor: -runs into the alley and looks around only seeing enormous brick walls- "its a dead end" -he looked at dagger as she put her silver tipped daggers back into her pockets-  
  
Dagger: -she grinned as she looked at Connor- "going up" -she snapped her fingers and the next thing they knew she made Connor and her teleport on top of the roof  
  
Connor: -stands on the roof looking around not seeing his father then turns around and looks at Dagger- "how did you do that?"  
  
Dagger: "wicca" -she said to him siting down on the roof looking up at him- "sit" -as she said that Connor collapsed and fell to the ground then sat next to her-  
  
Connor: -sits on the ground next to Dagger scared looking at her- "ok so how did you do that"  
  
Dagger: "wicca" -she replied snickering at his question noticing that he had no idea what she was talking about-. "wicca is a form of magic a good form I am a wiccan and a potential slayer my watcher said that he thinks that I am the next slayer". -She smiled as she looked over at him he looks a little bit less confused over the whole magic ordeal-.  
  
Connor: -he looks at her as she smiles but he sort of zones out over all the things going though his head- ~shes pretty and she's nice but what about Cordy what happened to her? ~ -He said questioning himself wondering what she ment by Cordy was the first he didn't know who the first was-. "So what did you mean by Cordy was the first?" -he said tilting his head down wondering if it was a stupid question and if she would just think that he was stupid for asking it but he had to he had to know what was going on with Cordy-.  
  
Dagger: -she looked at his holding out her hand and tilting his head back up-. "Its not a stupid question and your not stupid" -she looked at him with a smile-. "the first is a demon trying to take over the world, I know what demon isn't but this one is different we can not hit him, he can not hit us and he only takes the form of the dead".  
  
Connor: -he listened to what Dagger was saying then he heard the sentence about only taking the form of the dead-. "Wait does that mean that Cordys dead?" -he shouted at her not meaning to but he was overwhelmed at the thought of Cordy being dead he rejected the thought all together-.  
  
Dagger: -she looked at him with confusion in her eyes- "no she's not dead when I though my dagger at her she just took it out the first that took dead human forms wouldn't be able to do that, it would just go right though him"  
  
Connor: -sat down feeling like he just blew up at her for no reason- "well then it wasn't the first and Cordy is alive" -he felt relieved at the thought of her being alive-  
  
Dagger: -looks at Connor and sees the relief in his eyes-. "No it is the first, but I think he some how tapped into her powers her visions that she has and took control of her body. Its just a rental but I don't think we should harm her physically because we aren't hurting him we are hurting her".  
  
Connor: -looks over at Dagger wishing she didn't tell him all of that- "so how are we suppose to hurt him if we cant hit her?"  
  
Dagger: -she grinned as she looked over at Connor- "we scare him out of her body" -as she looked at him she noticed he looked nervous as if he has never been with a girl or something, she snickered- "its ok just relax" -she said as they faded off"  
  
Connor: -looked at Dagger and saw her fading then looked at himself and the same thing was happening to him- "what's happening Dagger what's going on?" -he shouted not sure if she could hear him-  
  
Dagger: -she smiled at him- "its ok I'm being summoned" -she held his hand as they sat on the ground fading away from the earth's surface and ended up on another. She looked up at the group of people that have summoned her-. "What did you summon me?" -she said as she looked up at the people then at Connor-.  
  
Buffy: "it said that your the one that can help so help" -she said looking down at the girl and the boy next her that in some weird way to her resembled Angel-  
  
Dagger: -gets off the ground with Connor still holding hands-. "Oh you mean with the first well I hate to break it to yah but he's not your problem any more now he's in L.A with a human form". -She said looking at the slayer and her little gang standing beside her-.  
  
Spike: "what do you mean a human form, he cants take human forms" -he said confused at what this strange girl standing in front of him was saying-  
  
Connor: -stood in front of Dagger letting go of her hand- "if you touch her you won't be alive to even look at the first again. Do you get that vamp" -he said staring into the vampires eyes-  
  
Spike: -looks into Connors eyes and notices that they are the same as Angels-. "Oh great out of all the little kiddies in the world we have to bump into my syers one". -he said turning around with his back towards Connor, and kicks the a wall to the house and it brakes though leaving a hole in the wall-.  
  
Connor: -looks at the strange angry man- "what do you mean syer my father isn't your syer" -he said looking at this man who he though was lying to him-  
  
Buffy: -looks over at Spike- "that's impossible your syer is Angel and Angel doesn't have a son so". -She looks over at the boy ignoring the fact that he looks so much like Angel-. "I'm sorry he's a little upset, so can we get back to why we Summoned you and why the first isn't our problem any more".  
  
Spike: "I'm not bloody crazy that's Angel's son look at him I know you see it Buffy". -He walked over to Connor and stood in back of him. He grabbed him by his arms and made him face Buffy-. "See look into the eyes the hair the everything he's Angels son he even smells like him he's exactly like his old man".  
  
Connor: -looks at Buffy with a grin then quickly turns around and kicks Spike to the ground- "I am nothing like my father" -he looked at Spike with the grin still on his face, then he shifted his eyes to Dagger-  
  
Spike: -gets up off the ground- "oh yes you are like him just like him don't even bother to try and deny it". -He looked into Connors eyes as he starred at him with anger-. "I have known your father longer then you can imagine and I have hated him for longer then you can imagine so don't you even try to walk over here and pretend that you hate him I can smell the fear on you. Your scared that the worlds gonna end huh, then you just think about your old man and how he is saving the world and taking the girl that you love away from you, you think that she's your just one problem". -He walked over to Connor and whispered in his ear-."She was never yours and never will be she's his forever till the day that she gets baried."  
  
Connor: -turns around and punches Spike in his face- "no your wrong she not his your lying" -he looked at Spike and punched him again this time he falls to the ground as blood runs down his face-  
  
Dagger: "STOP!" -she screamed as she looked at Connor and Spike fighting. They both froze and couldn't move she walked over to them-. "Stop fighting over such stupid things" -she turned around leaving Connor and Spike still frozen-. "Connor is Angels son" -she said looking at Buffy and the group of people behind her-.  
  
Buffy: -looks at Dagger then shifts her eyes to Connor and Spike, then back to Dagger- "what are you talking about angel doesn't have a son" -she said confused looking into Daggers pale blue eyes-  
  
Molly: -walks over to Connor and Spike and stands in front of Connor looking up and down him then into his eyes, she looks over to Buffy for a second- "Buffy if you get to have Spike can I have this one he looks pretty close to my age"  
  
Connor: -looks at the girl circling around him while he still can not move- "Dagger this isn't funny any more I think she's going to try and rape me"  
  
Dagger: -UN freezes Connor while looking at Buffy-. "He is his son ok listen to me it will help out some. Angel and Darla had a son about a year ago of course a son of two vampires especially them draws a crowd. So all though the pregnancy there were demons and people trying to kill him and find out what makes him tick. But Angel protected him there was no way any one or anything was touching that baby. Darla killed her self to let Connor live then, a few months after he was born one of Angels many enemies tricked Wesley into stealing Connor then Hultz stole him taking him to a hell dimension. Which time goes faster than our dimension which caused Connor to be 18 after only a couple of months after he was born. And their yah go Connor Angels son but right now its Angelus".  
  
Connor: -turns around and looks at Dagger- "how do you know that?" -he said looking at her from her back he noticed a scar on the back of her neck. It was shaped like a pentagram; he had seen it before he just couldn't remember where. But it was way before he left Cortof and maybe it was before he went to Cortof he wasn't sure all he knew is that he had seen that same scar before-.  
  
Dagger: -turns around and looks at Connor- "I was reading prophecy's about the son of two vampires once I found out the year and the mother and father. I went and followed Darla around to L.A and I just waited in L.A until you were born. After you were born and when Hultz stole you I tried to get you back but I couldn't. Then next thing I knew I was being sucked in by the portal to Cortof I watched you as you learned how to fight and as he drilled those lies into your head about your father and how you were born".  
  
Connor: "you were there that's how I know your scar but hwy didn't you talk to me why didn't you even help me or just do anything". -He said as he looked at her with confusion all those years she could have helped me back here but she didn't she could have told me the truth but she didn't-.  
  
Dagger: "Connor how do you think you got back here to L.A to this exact dimension by coincidence. No I spent years training up my powers and learning how to fight. Then I made the portal and I brought you to it so you could get home. To where you belong your here to save the world not help destroy it". -She said looking into his eyes her eyes were watering but they quickly stooped-. "How do you think you know how to fight we grew up together. Connor you just cant remember it I helped you learn how to fight how to do many things if you tried to do any kind of magic spell or ritual. You could because I thought you what do you think you just inherited it from your father. Connor the portal some how tampered with your memory I was there and so were you".  
  
Connor: -sits on the ground in complete silence trying to remember what happened to him in Cortof and if Dagger is telling the truth why cant he remember her-  
  
Buffy: -looks at Dagger- "ok take me to L.A I want to help you guys at least get Angel back then to destroy the first". -She said looking at Dagger then at Connor as he sat on the ground you could tell he was lost and confused. Just like any other teenager but he was different he couldn't remember one certain person that seamed to be the big impact in his life.  
  
Dagger: "ok but you might want to bring some others" -she said looking at Dawn, Molly, Willow, Xander, Kennedy, and Andrew. She looked at Dawn she saw something in her that she knew no one else could see; she smiled as she looked at her then looked over at Buffy. She flicked her wrist in the air and all the people in Buffys house appeared in the hotel-  
  
Cordy: "oh yippee you got the whole squad is this all for me you shouldn't have" -she ginned evilly as she looked at Buffy and her sister-. "You know what you just might be useful to me just keep listening to your moms advice and maybe you will stay alive" -she said as she was still grinning evilly at them-  
  
Dawn: -kicks Cordy in the face and nothing happens to her. She moves back towards her sister- "Buffy" -she stood behind her scared-  
  
Buffy: -she looks at cordy shocked staring at her- "is it Cordy or the first?" -she looked confused and shocked she thought. It had to be Cordy but then she had second thought because no matter how snobby Cordy is she couldn't be that mean-  
  
Dagger: "it's the first don't hit her she's in Cordelia's body" -she said standing next to Willow she grabbed Willows hand and started saying a chant-  
  
Willow: -looks at Dagger grabbing her hand and chanting she starts to follow Daggers lead with the chant. Light comes from around them with wind-  
  
Cordy: "oh this is great your trying to get rid of me already how rude" -she looked around and noticed that her legs looked as if they were slowly fading- "well tata" -she said zapping herself off of the earth's surface-  
  
Molly: "oh great so now he or she what ever the hell it is can take non dead human forms this is just great" -she said siting on the ground next to Spikes frozen body- "when are you going to UN freeze him?"  
  
Dagger: -lets go of Willows hand and flicks her wrist UN freezing Spike then she walked over to Connor picking him up off the ground- "are you ok?" -she said to him helping him up-  
  
Connor: -throws Daggers arm away from him and looks into her eyes- "I'm fine" -he said walking out of the front door passing Gunn Fred and Wesley on his way out and started to run-  
  
Gunn: "what with him" -he said walking futhur into the hotel with Fred and Wesley then he noticed all the people in the hotel- "um. hi" -he said looking at Buffy he recognized her from some old photo's of Angels-  
  
Wesley: "Buffy, Willow, Xander hi what are you guys doing here" -he said with a slight smile on his face but then he looked at Spike getting off the ground- "what are you doing here?"  
  
Spike: -got up off the ground and dust him self off then looked at Wesley- "what am I not bloody welcome her well to bad that witch of yours brought me here" -he said with a grin on his face-  
  
Wesley: -looks over to Dagger- "she's not my witch" -he said looking at her wondering how she even knew Buffy and the gang-  
  
Dagger: -looks at Wesley waving her hands in the air- "they summoned me its not my fault." -she said looking at him then at the open door- "I'm gonna go find Connor" -she said teloporting her self in the air over L.A as she looked down for Connor-  
  
Wesley: -watches as Dagger disappears, then he looks at Buffy- "well what are you guys in L.A for?" -he said shifting his eyes and looking around at all the girls- "I'm just curious but what's with all the girls?"  
  
Buffy: -looks at Wesley- "well we came to L.A because we heard that the first was here, and as for all the girls Dawn is my sister and the other 2 you don't know are potential slayers"  
  
Gunn: -looks at Buffy confused- "potential what's I thought there were only 2 slayers you and that chick Faith"  
  
Fred: -looks at an open book on her desk and picks it up. She walked over to Gunn and Wesley- "potential slayers are slayers in training when one of the slayers die they take over her place as a slayer". -She said looking into the book- "that's all I can read my chino is bad".  
  
Buffy: -looks at the small shy girl then back at Wesley- "yes they are slayers in training" -she said as Molly was staring at Spike shirt because it was ripped open- "Molly stop it"  
  
Molly: "its not my fault look at it, his shirts pretty much off and he's just standing there". -She said looking at Buffy then back at Spike-  
  
Buffy: "I don't care stop looking at him then" -she looked at Spike with a grin then back at Molly-  
  
Molly: "that's not fair you already had your chance with him so its not so tempting for you but for me he's at the top if that scale"  
  
Xander: "what scale" -he said staring at Molly"  
  
Molly: "the scale where girls rate guys #1 is he's ok then theirs #2 that's he's cute then #3 he's hot #4 he's really hot then #5 when can I jump on him and how long can I stay"  
  
Andrew: "girls you have a scale for everything how ugly a guy is how cute how nice where does it end" -he said looking around at all the people around him-  
  
Molly: "you're just mad because you're not on it" -she said looking at Andrew then back at Spike-  
  
Wesley: "how did the subject just change from evil to petty girl thoughts?" -he said looking at Molly and all the others-  
  
Dagger: -looks down to the ground and all she sees are vampires killing and feeding-. "This isn't good" -she mumbled to her self she spread her hands out in front of her and shut her eyes and started to concentrate-. "Alisamate conceato!" she yelled out as she opened her eyes light was coming from her eyes, she looked down but this time instead of seeing a bunch of vampires killing and feeding on people all she could see was Connor siting on the ground. She blinked and when her eyes opened once again they were normal she teleported her self in front of Connor- "I'm sorry Connor" -she said as she sat down next to him-  
  
Connor: -looked at Dagger next to him and his eyes were watery- "I hear that a lot but there is no meaning" -he looked back in front of him at all the vampires just killing people like its nothing-.  
  
Dagger: "but I do mean it Connor I'm sorry that you had to live in Cortof I really am but I'm also sorry that you cant remember me. Maybe I should have just let you stay there away from this place. Just look at it right about now its just how he told you it was your father is just like how he told you he was. And its not suppose to be like this its suppose to be nicer your father isn't suppose to be Angelus I'm really sorry Connor"  
  
Connor: "it's not your fault that I had to live in Cortof and it's not your fault that my father is Angelus. You have nothing to be sorry about its good that you brung me back here and now I realize it Angelus is my fathers true colors he cant sugar coat it now"  
  
Angel: "why would I do that my boy?" -he said standing in front of Connor and Dagger-. "Oh who is this your girl friend ah she's better then the woman that's pretty much your mom". -He kneed down in front of them- "I just don't know what you see in her freaky clothes weird hair your mother was a lot prettier then her you know your real mom because we already know what you think of cordy or should I say the first".  
  
Connor: "because that's what you always do you hide and lye you don't even care what's happening you just pretend you do but this is the real you I know it". -He got up off the ground wondering why his father hasn't hit him yet or tried to kill him-.  
  
Angel: "your such a smart little boy so we both hate the same man although I am that man who really cares right just as long as poor little Connor is ok". -He stood in front of Connor not understanding why it wasn't the same as the others why he didn't want to hit him and if he did why wouldn't he-.  
  
Connor: -looks into his fathers eyes- "what is it dad scared to hit me come on hit me kill me I'm telling you to dad do it!" -he yelled at his father who was standing right in front of him but he didn't move so Connor pushed him-. "Do it dad come on what's the problem"  
  
Dagger: -sits on the ground staring at the two fight she knew if worse comes to worse she could just freeze them like she did with Connor and Spike. But Angel didn't seem to want to hit him he just stood there is it were any other person yell kill me he would kill them in a heart beat-.  
  
Angel: -clutches his head with his hands and sort of ducks down a little- "STOP IT!" -he yelled at nothing it seemed- "I want to hit him stop it he wants me to. Why cant you see he's hurting he wants to be put out of his misery" -he collapsed to the ground and started moving back and forth still clutching his head-. "Angel you bastard if you really cared about this kid you would let me kill him!" -he yelled to himself-  
  
Connor: "what's wrong with him?" -he said looking at his father shaking back and forth yelling at him self- "he's finally gone over the edge" -he said with a slight grin-  
  
Dagger: -looks at Angel shaking back and forth on the ground and moves next to him- "I think the soul switching has caused him to be skitsofranic" -she put her hand on his head putting him into a deep sleep-  
  
Connor: -looks at his father as Dagger put him to sleep then picks him up off the ground putting him over his shoulder-. "Let's go to the hotel" -he said standing next to Dagger-  
  
Dagger: -nods her head yes to Connor teloporting them back to the hotel, but instead of going on the top floor she teleported them to the basement- "put him in the cage" -she said opening the door and holding it open for him-  
  
Connor: -lays his father down in the cage and walked back out-. "Did you kill him?" -he asked looking at her as she shut the door-  
  
Dagger: -she looked at Connor- "if he was dead why would I tell you to put him in a cage?" -she said with a smile as she walked past him but he grabbed her arm and she turned around looking at him- "what?"  
  
Connor: -he looked at her as he grabbed her arm, when he looked into her pale blue eyes he smiled which he hasn't been able to do in a long time- "thanks" -he said leaning in to kiss her-  
  
Dagger: -watched Connor lean in to kiss her so she decided to meet him half way and kiss him. As they were kissing she felt something from behind her like fingers on her back. She quickly jolted away from the cage and looked at Angel standing there awake in the cage-  
  
Angel: -looked at the girl and his son- "aw. did I ruin the moment?" -he grinned evilly as he sat on the ground looking up at them-  
  
Molly: -walks down the stairs with Dawn and sees Angel in the cage and Connor and Dagger standing next to each other- "damn the cute ones is taken I guess"  
  
Dawn: -looks at Angel in his cage- "Buffy!" -she yelled running up the stairs to her sister and the others leaving Molly in the basement-  
  
Connor: -looks at his father in the cage- "shut up old man!" -he yelled at his father just siting on the ground staring at him-  
  
Angel: -curls back into a ball and starts shaking back and forth then looks at Connor- "this isn't really me Connor don't listen to him I'll come back just wait." -he said as he suddenly just shook his head then he grinned at Connor evilly again-. "Isn't he such a stupid man he thinks better then evil it's just sad"  
  
Buffy: -looks at Angel in the cage as she walked down the stairs-. "No he's not stupid he's right and he's coming back that's what you're so upset about". -She said as she stood right in front of the cage staring at him- "you want to hit me but you cant I'm right and you know it".  
  
Spike: -walked down the stairs and pulled Buffy away from the cage- "are you bloody crazy hes hungry and you look pretty tasty right about now" -he said looking at her then back at Angel- "and I'm not to fond of him as it is".  
  
Angel: -looks at Spike- "oh come on don't be harsh to daddy isn't it horrible I have 2 worthless sons that hate me". -He grinned looking at them- "they both ignore there instinks"  
  
Spike: "I'm not your bloody son you bastard!" -he yelled at Angel as he just sat in the cage-  
  
Angel: "oh is it just me or is that what you called me and as for dru well how was it killing your sister and lover for one tasty peace of meat. Well I don't really blame you just look at her just the face that she's so beautiful makes me want to eat her up but of course as for you she just used yah and left yah"  
  
Spike: "used me and left me is that what you think she bloody think she did?" -he yelled walking towards Angel- "well yours loved you and wont even get with you, your son got her before you did and she's like his mother"  
  
Connor: -stands next to Dagger with his head facing the ground then he looked up at her. And grabbed her hand bringing her out of the basement and out of the hotel- "when I knew you in Cortof what kind of relation ship did we have don't lye to me please I cant take any more"  
  
Dagger: -looked up at Connor with a smile- "I wouldn't lye to you we were best friends for a long time then we loved each other 


End file.
